


It's A Small World

by lu_the_seal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jason is percys boss, M/M, Piper and Percy are bros, but they did the do the day before the interview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_the_seal/pseuds/lu_the_seal
Summary: Percy went out one night and spent it with a cute blonde. That blonde turns out to be his new boss, Mr. Grace. His room mate, Piper, also went out that night and found a different cute blond. It turns out everyone knows each other somehow.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my gods Piper, I had the greatest night last night!” Percy exclaimed, walking into their apartment.

“Tell me everything.”

“Blonde hair, blue eyes, a scar on his lip, and amazing with his hands.” He reminisced.

“I too met an attractive blonde with amazing hands last night. What’s his name?” Piper questioned.

“Jason. What’s her’s?”

“Annabeth.” She sighed out happily. “Did you get his number?”

“No. Did you get hers?”

“Absolutely!” She snorted out.

They sat there in silence for a while, each thinking about their experiences from the previous night.

“So, are you excited for your job interview tomorrow?” Piper spoke up after a few minutes.

“A little nervous, but I hope I get it.”

“I’m sure you will. You love to play video games, I’m sure you’ll be good at doing whatever it is they do at this video game company. And maybe we’ll get some free games out of it.” Piper encouraged with a wink.

“I hope so.” And with that, they fell into silence again.

 

•°•°•

 

To say Percy was nervous was an understatement. His hands were sweating and he kept having to wipe them on his best pair of jeans. He kept fidgeting with his summer camp necklace (He went there as a kid and is camp counselor there in the summers now. Not a 23 year old still going to summer camp), and tapped his feet anxiously as he waited for the subway to arrive at his stop.

When he was finally there, he felt a tiny bit of relief, but then was back to his nervous tendencies. ADHD and anxiety are terrible things to deal with before a job interview, but he had dealt with worse.

“Here we go” he muttered as he pushed open the door to the company he hoped to soon be working at.

“Do you have an appointment?” A nasally voice called from the desk to his left. Percy looked over and saw a mean-looking, scrawny, blonde dude.

“Job interview. Percy Jackson.” He said confidently.

“Floor 38, Mr. Grace’s office.” The meany dismissed.

Percy made his way to the elevator, he was already in a nervous sweat, he didn’t want to add to it from 38 flights of stairs, or be late.

In the elevator there was a really nice girl who introduced herself as Hazel. They had a conversation about what it was like working there, who to avoid, and who to befriend.

“Good luck! It was nice meeting you, I hope you get to stick around.” Hazel said when the elevator stopped at her floor.

“Thanks, I hope so, too.” Then he was alone for eight more floors.

He got off the elevator and scanned the name plaques on the doors for a Mr. Grace. He finds it at the very end of the hallway and does a little knock sequence on the door.

“Come in.” A somewhat familiar voice calls from the other side. “Close the door behind you.”

Percy does as told and walks into the room to see a familiar face with a scarred lip and glasses looking down at papers. “Shit,” he whispers.

Mr. Grace - Jason - looks up at this. His bright blue eyes go wide and he repeats Percy’s swear.

“Well, I’m Percy. I’m here for a job interview.” He says, trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

“Right. Take a seat.” He motions for Percy to sit in the chair opposite him, so he does. “I have gone over your resume and online application, and think you are well suited for this position. This isn’t necessarily an interview, just going over rules and regulations, what you’ll be doing. You already got the job.”

“Oh! Okay, good. Thank you. What do I need to do?” All previous nervousness fades away. He made it, but there’s still the tension of last night lingering between the two.

Jason explains the terms of his position, what times he’ll be working, where he’ll be working, what he’ll be doing. Percy focuses on his words, but at the same time is getting a little bit distracted by the lips forming those words. Those lips that were on his for quite a while last night. Those lips that weren’t just on his lips, but many other places on his body, as well. He snaps back to reality when Jason stands up and says, “Follow me, I’ll show you where you’ll be working.”

He gets up and follows Jason out the door, closing it behind him. They go down the hall, into the elevator, and Jason clicks button 30.

“I met someone going to level 30 on my way up. Does Hazel work there?”

“Hazel Levesque? Yes, you will be working with her. She’s great, so are most of the other people there, you’ll fit in pretty well.”

“Sweet. Will I be working with you very often?” Percy says, a little suggestively.

“No, I mainly handle business transactions, hiring, firing, and such. But you can definitely come up on breaks if you would like to.” He says with a smirk.

“Maybe I will, if you join me for coffee tomorrow morning.”

“Alright.” The rest of the ride goes by in silence. When they get to the thirtieth floor, Jason takes the lead again, going through a couple short hallways before entering an open space of bean bags, sofas, computers, flat screens, and gaming consoles.

“Wow” Is all Percy can say. It’s amazing, and feels like it will be a pretty great place to work.

They find Hazel on a purple bean bag, doing some animation on her laptop.

“Hey, Hazel. Can you show newbie the ropes?” Jason asks.

“Oh! Hey, Percy! You made it, congrats, welcome to the team. Sure can, boss. Go do your important business stuff. I’ve got this.” She high-fives Percy and pats Jason on the shoulder, shooing him away. Jason shoots Percy a smile and turns away. Once Jason is gone, Hazel turns back to Percy. “Good job dude! Jason’s awesome, but he can be pretty intense sometimes. You must have made a good impression.”

“Yeah, I think being in his bed last night was part of that.” He rubs the back of his neck shyly.

“Oh, shit. Yeah, that’ll do it. Did you know he was your soon-to-be boss?” Hazel laughs. Percy is a little surprised by her foul language, she’s so small and sweet looking, but don’t judge a book by its cover and all that.

“No, but we’re going for coffee in the morning, so I think it worked out pretty well.” Percy grins.

“Yeah, new job, new boyfriend. I’d say you’re doing pretty good. I’m doing pretty good, too, though, I’ve got job of three years, boyfriend of one, and a brother I just found out about a few years ago. Beat that.”

“Best friend of seven years, new awesome step dad, and a baby sister on the way.” Percy boasts. He’s proud of his family.

“Alright, you got me, babies are pretty great. Oh! Here comes boyfriend of one year. Percy, meet Frank.” Hazel says as a tall, fit, oriental man comes their way.

“Hi, I’m Percy. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Frank, nice to meet you, too.” He gives Percy a warm smile, then Hazel a kiss on the cheek. “You ready to go to lunch?”

“It is that time, isn’t it? Yeah, I’m ready to go. Welcome to the job, Percy, I’ll see you later?” Hazel turns to him.

“Yeah, I start tomorrow morning, so I’ll see you then.”

“Cool. I almost forgot, there’s a company get together this Saturday at six o’clock. You are allowed one plus one, though I don’t think you’ll need one. Have fun at your coffee date tomorrow.” She winks and walks away, arm in arm with Frank.

Percy stands there for a minute or two, looking around his new place of employment and taking in all that has happened today. After his quick moment of thoughts, he decides to go back home and prepare for his first day.

 

•°•°•

 

As soon as Percy opens the door to the apartment, Piper is there, asking him how it went.

“Oh my god, Pipes! It was fucked.”

“Did you not get the job?” She looks pretty worried now.

“Oh, I got the job, but my new boss, Mr. Grace, is Jason from last night.”

“Jason Grace is your new boss? Holy shit dude that’s fucking hilarious!” Piper is bent over laughing, but Percy has no idea what’s so funny about his new situation.

“What’s so hilarious about it? Other than the fact that I’ve been in his bed, I mean.” Percy voices his confusions.

“I know Jason Grace. I went to school with him before I transferred to Goode. He was my first boyfriend, you know, before I embraced the lesbian within me.”

“I’m getting coffee in the morning with your ex boyfriend, who I have engaged in sexual acts with. What the hell.” Small world, Percy thinks.

“I don’t know man. It’s pretty fucking funny though.”

“Yeah. Speaking of Jason, and how I have a job, there’s a company thing this weekend, wanna go with me?” Percy asks. He likes parties, but they’re always better with Piper.

“Sure. I’ll get to see Jason. We didn’t end badly, I just realized I was a raging lesbian and he figured out his bisexuality. We’re still friends, but I haven’t seen or talked to him in years. I’m down.”

“Sweet, thanks. I’ll ask tomorrow if it’s a formal thing or not.”

“Cool cool. I have to get to work, but I’ll see you tomorrow sometime. Goodnight, love ya.” Piper said, starting to head out the door.

“Night, you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Percy woke up at 7:00. He didn’t have to be in until 9:00, and Jason was the bossman who could choose his times, so their coffee date was scheduled for 8:00.

Percy looked through his closet for a few minutes and finally decided on a light blue button up and some khakis. He showered, dried, threw on his choice of clothing, and started on the rest of his morning routine. Comb and style hair, apply deodorant, shave, brush teeth, moisturize. Then, he went into Piper’s room to get some input on his outfit.

Surprisingly, she was already awake, laying in bed and typing away at her phone.

“Who ya texting?” Percy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Annabeth, the girl from the other night. You’re not the only one with a date it seems.” Piper said, smirking.

“Ooh, exciting! Speaking of dates, how do I look?” He spun for her, showing off his outfit.

“Nice. Blue, as always, works in your favor. Wear your black vans and you’ll look even more amazing. Now go, have fun!” Piper shooed him out of her room.

“I will, you too. You’ll have to tell me all about it later.”

“I will, but it’s not until friday, so you’ll have to be patient. I want to hear all about yours later tonight.” With that, she closed her bedroom door, leaving Percy to finish getting ready. He took one last look in the mirror and put on his shoes, then left the apartment.

 

•°•°•

 

The cafe they agreed upon was just across from the company. Percy was there a few minutes early, so he waited outside for Jason to arrive.

When he did, they went inside to stand in line.

“So, how have you been?” Jason asked.

“Pretty good, I’m here with you, aren’t I?” Percy flirted.

Jason blushed, “Well I could say the same for you.”

Percy smiled, and Jason smiled back.

They stood in a comfortable silence until it was their turn to order. When they got to the front of the line and had given their orders, Jason tried to pay for both of them.

“Oh, no. I invited you on this date, I pay. Those are my rules.” Percy said, pushing Jason’s hand holding the money back towards him and handing his own to the cashier.

“Seems fair, but I’m paying for the next one.” Jason agreed.

“The next one?” Percy asked, grinning.

Jason only smirked knowingly.

They grabbed their drinks and sat down at a table for two.

“Before I forget, is the dealio on saturday formal?” Percy asked, “Like should I wear a tux or is something like this fine?” He gestured to his outfit.

“Something like that, just with a tie. More semi-formal. Speaking of, I would ask you to be my plus one, but I asked my best friend a couple weeks ago and I don’t want to cancel on her.” Jason replied.

“Oh, that’s fine. I asked my bestie as well.”

“Cool, so will I get to meet her on Saturday?”

“Well of course, I plan on staying pretty close to you.” Percy said with a wink.

“Good,” Jason laughed, “So, tell me about yourself. Friends, family, hobbies?”

“Well, my best friend is Piper. She is a high school counselor, really good with words and fashion advice. My other close friends are Grover, who travels around, saving the environment, and Charlie, he’s a mechanic. My mom just got married not too long ago to a really cool guy named Paul, and they are going to give me a baby sister in a few months. My mom makes the best cookies and is actually the most amazing person in the world. I like to go visit all of those people, swim, surf, ride horses, and play video games, obviously, you know where I work.” He grinned, “What about you?”

“My best friend is Annie. She’s an architect who is also the smartest person I have ever met. I also have Reyna, who I share the company with and have known since forever, and Nico, Hazel’s older brother. I have an older sister, Thalia, who is always somewhere different with her girlfriend. They have been all around the world. I like to work, hike, stargaze. I hope to meet your mother one day, she sounds lovely. My mother died when I was pretty young, so I haven’t had much of a family besides Thalia. It would be nice to see what it’s like.”

“Of course! My mom loves everyone. And I’m sure when she finds out how much I like you she’ll love you even more.” Percy smiled at Jason.

Jason blushed and smiled back at him.

They talked for a while more, then noticed it was about time to go to work.

“Walk me to my office?” Jason asked Percy with an outstretched hand when they arrived across the street at their workplace.

“Sure.” Percy smiled and took his hand.

They walked to the elevator, rode up to the 38th floor, and walked to the last room of the hall. Jason opened the door and beckoned Percy inside.

“Does this make me your boyfriend now?” He asked Percy.

“If you want to be.” Percy said.

Jason stepped closer to Percy and cupped his cheek in the palm of his hand. “I guess that makes us boyfriends then.” He whispered and pulled Percy in for a kiss.  
The kiss was short and sweet, the way kisses were supposed to be at the beginning of a relationship. It was soon over, leaving both boys wanting more.

“I guess it does.” Percy said. He planted a quick peck on Jason’s cheek and walked out the door, down the hall and to the elevator, ready to start his first day of work.

 

•°•°•

 

When it came time for Percy’s lunch break, he started making his way to Jason’s office again. He arrived at the door and knocked.

“Come in.”

Percy walked inside and sat down in the chair across the desk from his boyfriend. “Hello!” he leaned across the desk and kissed him on the forehead before he could look up.

Jason’s face instantly brightened. “Hi,” he replied, leaning closer to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

They spent all of lunch break talking about their day, their interests, their history. When it was time to go back to work, Percy went back to where he was supposed to be, and Jason went back to what he was working on. Though they had just started their relationship, both longed to be back with the other, to keep talking and kissing. They went on with their work with the promise of seeing each other soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post this second chapter, I forget that I'm not just reading fanfiction anymore, but writing it! Let me know if you like it, I promise I'll post the next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Smut warning! ;)

The rest of the week passed similarly to that day. Meeting in the morning for coffee, walking to work together, spending lunch together. They grew closer quite quickly.

Soon, it was saturday, and time for the work function.

Percy had just finished tying his dark blue tie over a white button up and black jeans before he met Piper in the living room. She was wearing a deep red pencil skirt and a fitting white blouse with black stiletto heels.

“Not bad, my friend.” Piper said, looking him over.

“Same to you.” Percy responded with a wink. “Ready to go?”

“I am. Don’t want to leave Jason waiting.”

 

•°•°•

 

They walked into the building several minutes later, and Percy spotted Jason almost immediately. He was wearing a dark purple button up with black pants and a black bow tie. Percy walked over with Piper in tow.

“You might want to stop drooling before we reach our destination.” Piper joked.

“Shut up.” Percy said back with a scowl that didn’t mean anything.

Soon they were standing next to Jason, who was very surprised to see Piper.

“Oh, Jason, I forgot to tell you that my roommate knows you!” Percy said.

“Piper! How are you?” Jason pulled her into a hug.

“Well, as good as I can be considering I live with this dweeb.” She said with a joking smile at Percy.

“You love me.” He said, sticking his nose up.

Piper laughed and turned back to Jason, “How are you?”

“Oh, as good as I can be, having him for a boyfriend.” They both looked over at Percy with smiles on their faces.

“You are the best that you can be because I am fantastic.” Percy said, crossing his arms.

“True.” Jason said, putting his arm around Percy. “My plus one has gone for drinks, she’ll be back soon.”

Just then, Percy spotted his ex girlfriend who was also one of his closest friends. “Annabeth?”

The blonde in the gray dress looked up from the two drinks she was trying not to spill at the sound of his voice. “Percy? I didn’t expect to see you again until June. What are you doing here?” She said, moving to give him a hug. He accepted the embrace, watching out for the champagne glasses still in her hands.

“I work here, what are you doing here? I thought you’d still be up state, working on that Greek style project you had. It’s great to see you!”

“The boss is my best friend, I come for support. He doesn’t get out much to find a real date.” she said, smirking at Jason.

“Well that’s good, I don’t want anyone taking his affections away from me.” He winked at Jason.

“Oh, Jason said he was seeing someone, but I didn’t know it was you! I thought I would have to do the big bad best friend threatening thing, but I know you’re a good boyfriend, so I don’t have to anymore.”

“You know he’s a good boyfriend? I’m confused, how do you two know each other?” Jason spoke up.

“You know that summer camp I work at every summer? I’ve been going there since I was twelve with this guy. We dated when we were 15, but at 17 I realized I liked girls and he realized he liked boys so we split up and decided to be friends instead.”

Just then, Piper appeared from wherever she went off to. “Dude, they have cake!” She said, still looking down at the slice of chocolate perfection lovingly.

“Piper?” Annabeth asked, looking surprised once more.

Piper looked up from her cake abruptly, “Annabeth?”

“Oh my god, what is happening now?” Percy said, still not over the revelation that he was dating his ex girlfriend’s best friend.

“Percy, this is the girl I was telling you about. I met her the same night you met Jason.”

“You thought it was funny when you found out I was dating your ex, so you must find it hilarious that we are in the exact same situation.” Percy said, already starting to giggle.

“Holy fuck!” Piper exclaimed before she, too, started laughing.

That started several minutes of Piper and Percy laughing while Jason and Annabeth watched, confused.

“Oh my god, we’ve both fucked both of them!” Piper realized, which started the two on more laughter.

The two blondes finally understood what their significant others were laughing about.

“So you’re dating Piper now?” Jason asked Annabeth.

“Yeah. So you’ve dated Piper before?”

“Yeah. Similar situation to yours and Percy’s.”

“I see.” They stood back and watched the two laugh some more.

Soon after, the two calmed themselves and wiped the tears of laughter from their faces.

“You good?” Annabeth asked the two.

“Yeah, I think we’re good now.” Percy said, still with a small chuckle. He looked up at Jason and wrapped him in a quick hug, then settled with an arm around his waist. “We should all hang out soon. You and Piper and Annabeth and I can all catch up. It would be fun.”

“Yeah, that sounds good, are you guys cool with that?” Jason looked over at the girls.

They both nodded, “Sure.”

“Okay, let’s meet at my place for breakfast tomorrow at ten.” Jason said.

They all expressed their agreement and got on with the party. They talked, joked, danced, and had fun in general.

Jason introduced Percy to some other coworkers. Percy forced Jason to dance with him. They had some snacks, drank some wine, and soon it was time to go home. They found their way back over to Piper and Annabeth and went over breakfast plans again.

“Hey Percy, is it cool if Annabeth comes back with us?” Piper asked.

“Actually, I was thinking I’d take Percy home with me.” Jason said, shooting a questioning glance at Percy.

“Yeah, I’ll be at Jason’s, so do whatever you want to. Have fun.” Percy winked at them.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked away, hand in hand with and excited Piper.

Jason then held out a hand for Percy, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Percy said, taking his hand before they walked out of the building together.

 

•°•°•

 

Percy’s jaw dropped as he entered Jason’s apartment. It was big, open, and very well decorated. “I didn’t get a good look at your place last time I was here, I was too busy ripping your clothes off. It’s very nice.”

Jason laughed, “Thanks. You could rip my clothes off again if you’d like, unless you want to take things slow?”

Percy started walking closer to Jason until he was face to face with the blonde. “We could,” he whispered, “take it slow, but is that what either of us really want?” He raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist and pulled them flush against each other.

Jason’s pupils were now blown wide with lust and he gave his head a quick shake.

With this small indication, Percy pulled Jason in for a kiss and began undoing the buttons of Jason’s shirt. He quickly untied the bow tie, then tugged that off along with the shirt. He tossed them on the floor before taking hold of his hands and dragging him in the direction of the bedroom, still immersed in a sloppy kiss. Percy fumbled with the doorknob, but soon had the door open and his hands back on Jason. When they were both in, Percy kicked the door shut again and gently pushed Jason toward the bed, breaking the kiss, and then down onto it.

They slid up to where Jason’s head was on the pillows before Percy straddled his hips. He grinded his hips down against Jason’s slowly as he started to unbutton his own shirt. 

“Percy, please,” Jason sighed with pleasure.

“Now, now, Jason. We must be patient.” And then his shirt was finally off and he moved one hand down to Jason’s crotch to palm him through his pants.  
Jason moaned and bucked his hips up into the touch. Percy placed one hand on each of Jason’s hips and pushed him back down to the bed. Then, he moved his hands to the button and zipper of Jason’s pants, undoing them with ease. He slowly pulled them down his legs, along with his boxers, ending in Jason kicking them off, trying to speed up the process.

Percy smirked at Jason from the foot of the bed, before slowly moving his hands up Jason’s shins, then on to his inner thighs. He settled there for just a moment, then moved his hands up to his hips, ignoring his dick and moving up to his chest before coming back down to settle on his hips again. His left hand moved around to Jason’s back, while the right moved to wrap around the base of his cock.

Jason gave a pleasure filled sigh at the slightest bit of relief, before it was choked off with a moan as Percy’s wet mouth engulfed him. He stayed focused on that area for a while, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue, but a short time later he was pulling off.

Percy got off of Jason and crawled across the bed to the bedside table to pull out the lube hidden in the second drawer. During their previous sexual encounter, they had established that they were both clean and that there was no need for condoms. He opened the lube and squeezed a little bit onto his right middle finger and moved back to Jason.

He leaned back down to mouth at Jason’s erection in a teasing way while sliding his finger into his entrance. His finger was just long enough to rub Jason in just the right spot to give him a prostate massage. Percy wanted this to be a drawn out and extremely pleasurable experience for Jason as their first fuck as a couple.

Once Jason’s prostate had gotten hard, as well as both of their dicks were, Percy pulled his finger out and his mouth back off. Jason whined at the loss and Percy smiled. Bringing pleasure to his boyfriend was his new favorite thing. He finally reached down to remove his own pants so they could get to the real fucking.

His pants came off and he gave both of their dicks a few quick tugs to get them nice and hard for optimum satisfaction, then grabbed the lube again. He squeezed some into his hand, then rubbed it around in his hands to get it warm. He didn’t like applying cold substances to his penis, it felt unnatural. When it was at a suitable temperature, he applied it to his dick.

He looked up to Jason to make sure he was ready to go and was met with a reassuring smile and a nod of his head. With that, Percy lined up his dick with Jason’s entrance and thrust his hips. He began with a slow pace, wanting to ensure Jason’s comfort, but also to make it slow and drawn out for a more powerful and satisfactory orgasm. 

The room was filled with sounds of pleasure and a feeling of care and intimacy. It was a feeling close to love, but not quite there yet.

Percy sped up the pace of his thrusts after a minute or two of the slow, easy thrusts he started with. It got faster and harder, and soon Jason was feeling a prickling sensation throughout his dick and stomach.

“Percy, I’m close,” he grunted out through his moans. 

Percy, who had been holding himself together, waiting for Jason to give him a sign, let his orgasm break free with a deep moan.

Not a second later, Jason released his own orgasm, gasping loudly.

They both lay there for a few minutes, gasping and panting, catching their breath. Soon, Percy rolled off of Jason and began the post sex cuddles. He turned away from Jason, taking Jason’s arm and slinging it over top of him in the process. He may be the top in their sex life, but if he didn’t get to be the little spoon he got grumpy.

So that’s how they ended the night, exhausted and blissed out, content in their cuddling, and ready to continue their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted, so let me know how it is please! :)


End file.
